


Cato’s Revenge

by FinickyFinnick27



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFinnick27/pseuds/FinickyFinnick27
Summary: I know it’s unlikely that Cato would have the same nickname for Foxface as Katniss, but whatever.
Relationships: Cato & Clove, Cato/Clove, Clove & Cato, Clove/Cato
Kudos: 8





	Cato’s Revenge

“Cato! Cato!” she screamed.

Cato’s breath quickened; his girl was in trouble! “I’m coming!”

”Cato! Ca—“ she stopped shouting.

Cato ran faster, fearing the worst. He crashed through bushes. The scene before his eyes was Clove lying on the ground beside a large rock.

”No, no, no, no,” he whispered. This couldn’t be happening. “Clover? Please stay with me. I can’t do this alone. He began to weep, caressing Clove’s cheek. One of his tears dripped onto her face. _If this was a fairy tale, she’d come back to life,_ he thought bitterly. But this wasn’t a fairy tale. This was real life, and his Clove was dying.

”Clove?” Cato was sobbing now. “Clove, I need you! Please?” His voice cracked on the last word. This wasn’t supposed to happen! He was supposed to sacrifice himself so she could live.

Cato placed his head on Clove’s chest, and felt her dying breaths. He stood up, and wiped away his tears. He had a mission now; find Clove’s killer, and kill them. He mentally ran through the tributes who could have taken Clove away from him. Foxface probably wouldn’t even be able to lift that rock. Katniss and Loveboy were too in love to kill her. Thresh . . .

* * *

Cato hung on to one of the lowest branch of a maple tree, waiting for Thresh to come by.

 _There!_ He caught a glimpse of a scythe, Thresh’s main weapon. 

_You have to wait for him to come closer,_ Cato reminded himself. He was eager to take Thresh’s life away just like he’d taken Clove’s.

Thresh finally passed under the tree Cato was sitting in. He jumped onto his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Thresh’s neck. He staggered around for a few minutes, trying to buck Cato off of him, but Cato was determined. Thresh eventually went still, and dropped to the ground. To make sure he wasn’t faking it, Cato slit his throat. 

Now his Clover was avenged. Cato felt strangely at peace; if he got killed, he would at least have completed his mission. 

* * *

_Please_ , Cato mouthed at Katniss Everdeen, “girl on fire”. She nodded her head, and shot him with one of her arrows. Right in the head. His last thoughts were that he got to see his Clove again. How . . . wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s unlikely that Cato would have the same nickname for Foxface as Katniss, but whatever.


End file.
